helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Digrat
Digrat was a Raticate (initially a Rattata) that was captured by Red on 1d 23h 0m. He was taught TM28 Dig, which became his signature move and namesake. Later, Digrat was released during the PC Shuffle on Bloody Sunday. History Capture At 1d 23h 0m, Red captured a Rattata, which went unnamed and later became known as Digrat. Digrat was the fourth Pokemon that Red caught (or received). The first three were Abby, Bird Jesus, and Jay Leno, in that order. Red already possessed the TM for Dig when Digrat was caught. Learning Dig Digrat learned TM28 Dig aboard the S.S. Anne at 2d 2h 11m. Jay Leno's Release For a short time after Jay Leno was released, much of the community wished that Digrat had been released instead. However, Digrat redeemed himself in Pokemon Tower. Renaming While in Lavender Town, Red visited the Name Rater. During this visit, Digrat was renamed AAJST(????. Release Digrat was accidentally released during the PC Shuffle that became known as Bloody Sunday. He was released at 10d 16h 02m. He was the twelfth and last casualty. Moveset Many of the events and pieces of lore that Digrat is involved in are ultimately derived from his moveset. He was taught several TMs: *TM28, Dig, for which he was named *TM24, Thunderbolt *TM08, Body Slam *TM39, Swift, which ultimately overwrote Thunderbolt The first three, along with Quick Attack, formed his moveset for the first part of the playthrough. Later, an operation was formed to teach Bird Jesus Swift, but the Hivemind accidentally taught it to Digrat instead, overwriting Thunderbolt in the process. His moveset upon release was (in this order): Swift, Body Slam, Quick Attack, Dig. Name The name Digrat was given to him after he learnt the TM28 Dig. It was often selected by the Hivemind, frequently in inopportune situations. He was also sometimes called 'BigDig', 'Big Dig', or even 'Big Digger' after he evolved into a Raticate. He also had a third but infrequently used nickname of "Apollo Justice", which is derived from Digrat's in-game nickname, AAJST(????. Apollo Justice is a character in the Phoenix Wright video game series. Notable Events Rocket Hideout Digrat reached infamous status when he began using Dig at the most inopportune moments. The most notable is when Dig was used to burrow out right after defeating Giovanni at Celadon Game Corner, before Red could pick up the Silph Scope, resulting in yet another navigation of the maze and use of the "Hellevator". Lavender Tower As Red climbed Lavender Tower, Digrat, knowing Dig and Thunderbolt, was one of the few Pokemon that actually had moves able to hit the Ghost Types, and Dig was the only move that any of Red's Pokemon had that was super effective against the Gastly line, which has the typing Ghost/Poison. As such, Digrat truly carried the team through the Tower, and beat Marowak nearly single-handedly, before fainting when fighting the Rockets—who had Pokemon that were vulnerable to the rest of Red's party. This caused the popular opinion about Digrat as a nuisance and possibly an agent of the Dome Fossil to change to a more Helix Fossil-aligned wildcard. Personality (Lore) Because of his frequent digging, Digrat was considered an annoyance towards the beginning of the stream. Due to Digrat's constant unproductive use of Dig, he was the second Pokemon that a plan was formulated against to release (after Flareon). The release plan was eventually abandoned shortly after Digrat evolved into an (effective) Raticate. Eventually Digrat evolved into a Raticate of which he was then given an alternate name of Big Dig (sometimes stylized as BigDig) to reflect his "grown-up" status. Digrat also began using Dig for good when he proved his worth several times in combat by using Dig to win battles. Of special note is Pokemon Tower, where Dig was one of the few moves that would hit ghost-types. Later generations In the mid- and late-game of TPP Crystal, there were several plans formulated to "improve" Ace and his moveset; some of these specified teaching Ace TM28 Dig to make him more effective. This never became very popular due to the imminent possibility that Ace, like Digrat before him, might start continuously setting back AJ's progress by Digging. As it was, Ace was never taught Dig, and was even deposited spontaneously in anarchy between attempts to beat Red at the top of Mt. Silver, and was never retrieved. Trivia *Digrat was the twelfth Pokemon released on the eleventh day (or Bloody Sunday). Category:Generation 1 Category:Gen 1 Characters Category:Released Category:Pokemon Category:Male Characters Category:Normal-Type Pokemon Category:Red